Kidnapped
by rain'n'shine
Summary: I was kidnapped. That's right. I was freaking kidnapped straight out of my bed, in Hogwarts, in the middle of the night. Blindfolded, dragged out of my room, and now being carried to who-knows where." Marauders Era. L/J


**A/N: Hiya ya'll. Name's Cat (at least my online name :P) I've been a silent reader for years, and I wrote a couple of fanfics before but never posted. This idea popped in my head while I was studying for finals and I don't know why but I decided to post it. So let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is most welcome....flames don't do anything but take up space, so don't do it please :)**

**Disclamer: Do you honestly think I'd be on this site if I owned Harry Potter? Didn't think so.  
**

**_Kidnapped_**

I was kidnapped. That's right. I was freaking kidnapped straight out of my bed, in Hogwarts, in the middle of the night. Blindfolded, dragged out of my room, and now being carried to who-knows where. Urgh…don't they know I have classes tomorrow morning?! Wait…what if I don't live to see tomorrow? What if I'm being taken to some creepy-psychopathic dark wizard who wants to use me as ransom? Who would try and save me? Petunia would be happy; my parents don't know anything about the wizarding world. Alice! Alice would try and save me. No wait…. she'd probably try and get someone to save me. Maybe Jam-

"Stand by the staircase and make sure no one comes down Wormtail."

Wormtail? Who's Wormtail? Is that some kind of code? Am I going to be killed? Am I…

"Put her on the chair." Wait, I know that voice…it sounds like Ali- "And don't you dare throw her."

Throw me?! Wait, what? Oh Merlin, they're laughing…

"I'm being serious guys."

"No that would…"

"Finish that sentence Black and you won't live to take your NEWTS."

NEWTS? _Black?!_ I was bloody kidnapped by _Black?_ Oh this is rich.

"Sirius Black! Put me down this instant or Merlin help me I'll hex you so bad your great grandkids will feel it!"

"Ahh and the Lilyflower speaks; I was wondering what took her so long. Your wish is my command mylady"

I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. Oh once I get my hand on my wand he'll re-oomph. "Black did you just throw me? Where are you?" I started flinging my arms around wildly, hoping I'd hit some part of him. I feel someone taking hold of my arms.

"Lily put your arms down before you poke someone's eye out."

"Alice? Alice what are you doing? Would someone please tell me what is going on? And would someone take this bloody blindfold off?!"

"Okay, I'll take the blindfold off. But you have to promise that you won't hurt anyone in this room until you hear us out?" Alice said.

Some best friend she is. After all the times I let her borrow my homework, she is somehow involved in my kidnapping; and she is stopping me from giving punishment to those who deserve it. Hmph, and she's supposed to be a prefect too.

"_Lily?"_

"Ok, ok. I won't hurt anyone" I sighed. I feel Alice come behind me and start to untie the blindfold. It slips off and my eyes are suddenly hit with a bright light. I blinked a couple of times and realized that right in front of me was Black, leaning next to a fireplace. The _freaking_ fireplace in the _freaking_ _Griffyndor Common Room_.

"You blindfolded me and kidnapped me to get me into the _common room?"_ I glared at Black. Oh why did Alice make me promise? I would do anything to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"Uhh…Sirius thought it would be more exciting and dramatic."

I turned to my right and noticed Remus sitting there, looking apologetic. I started to look around the common room. Alice had moved and sat next to me on the couch, Remus was sitting to my right on a chair, and Black was still standing resting his arm over the fireplace, still smirking. Stupid promise…

Sirius continues to smirk at me, "How you doing Evans?"

Did…he….did he just? The nerve of that boy!

"I'm doing just peachy _Black_. I was sleeping in my warm bed, when I was blindfolded and dragged downstairs by half of the Marauders and my supposed" I glare at Alice "best friend in the middle of the night. I'm just _bloody _peachy!" I whisper-yelled the last part, trying to control the urge to run upstairs, grab my wand, and hex the three smiling traitors I used to consider friends. Well, at least two of them. Black is more of a… pest you learn to live with.

"Good to know." He clasps his hands and starts to rub them together. "Well, you must be wondering why we had to go to such desperate measures just to get you down to the common room. I will have you know, that we brought you here to discuss a matter of great importance. It is so important that the peace and serenity of Hogwarts depends on it. Heck, world peace is based on this issue. Children all over the world await the day…"

Remus rolls his eyes, "Sirius, just get to the point."

Sirius glares at Remus. "Fine." Sirius turns to me with a serious face, no pun intended. "Ms. Evans, you have been summoned here today to discuss how rude and insensitive, and not to mention completely oblivious, you've been to a Mr. James Potter."

_WHAT?!_ How dare he? I look at Alice. "You've got to be kidding me? Couldn't you just pull me aside and talk to me tomorrow morning? Plus I have **not **been rude and insensitive to Ja-Potter."

Alice rolls her eyes, "Lily, if Sirius came up to you and asked to talk you probably would have gone straight to McGonagall suspecting some sort of prank."

"I resent that!" I just would have been very…cautious.

Alice rolls her eyes and keeps talking, "Plus you have to admit you have been pretty rude to James since first year and we're about to go on winter break of our _seventh_ year."

"I have not!" Did they have something weird during dinner? I should go to Dumbledore and have him double check with the ingredients the house-elves are using; apparently something is causing students to hallucinate.

"Lily," I turned to Remus "James has been trying to get your attention since he saw you on the boats, why else do you think he acted so weirdly around you, and pranked people in front of you? And this past year he really has grown, everyone sees it. Even Dumbledore, that's why James is Head Boy. You are the only one who hasn't noticed."

These three have lost their minds! Potter has been nothing but annoying. And he most definitely has not grown up! "I do not know what you guys are talking about! Potter just does that stuff because he takes pleasure in being an infuriating, trouble-making, big-headed, egotistical git!"

"Whoa, slow down there Evans. That's my best mate you're talking about" says Black.

I look down a little embarrassed. I forgot that Potter and Black are practically brothers from different mothers; even though what I said is true!

"That's just the thing Lily," says Alice, "You're blinded by your short-temper and anger to see all the different things James has done for you. And to be honest we're getting sick and tired of you hurting James and beating around the bush about your feelings for him. So we decided to take matters into our own hands."

My _feelings? _For Jame- I mean Potter! I glare at Alice. "I have no feelings for Potter!" The only feeling I get around Potter is butterflies in my stomach cause….well cause I'm always on edge around him. Yeah that's it, not knowing what prank he'll pull next makes me nervous. Nothing else. Nope. Nada. Absolutely nothing else.

Alice rolls her eyes…again. Someone should tell her that one day they'll get stuck like that. She continues, "We've decided that we're going to make you realize all the different things James has done for you."

"Potter has done absolutely nothing for me; except for being the bane of my existence!"

Alice sighs and mutters to herself "This is going to be harder than we thought." Then maybe you nitwits shouldn't have bothered in the first place! Seriously this whole thing is absolutely ridiculous…

Alice looks at me, "What about that time in first year, on the boats?"

_Flashback_

"Make sure you don't rock the boats or yer'll end up in the lake!" I looked up at the man who was in the head boat leading us (he must be about 8 feet tall!) in horror. I do not want to end up in the bottom of a lake on my first day of school.

I was sitting in a boat all by myself, because there was an odd number of first years and I was the last one to get to the boats. I look around, nervous but super excited to reach Hogwarts. I still can't believe I'm a witch. Me! Lily Evans, a witch! I heard loud laughter coming from the boat next to me. I look up and see two dark haired boys smiling mischievously.

You know when you get a sudden feeling that something really bad is about to happen? Yeah, that's how I feel.

"I bet you can't jump into another boat Potter!" said one of the boys.

"We'll see about that Black!" says a boy, apparently Potter, who has hair that looks like it has never seen a comb in its life.

The Potter boy stands up and looks around deciding on which boat to jump in. And guess what? That Potter boy decides to go for the boat in front of mine. As he starts to land in the boat, his leg gets caught in my boat, flipping it over, throwing me into the water.

"AHHH-mmppph" My screams are muffled as I fall under water. I now truly regret never taking swimming lessons when I was younger. I keep falling, until I feel someone grabbing my hand and pulling me upwards.

I gasp as my lungs are refilled with air and I land roughly on the bottom of a boat.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!"

I blink my eyes a couple of times, and realize a messy-haired boy standing over me.

"Are you ok? I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to flip your boat!"

I sit up, shaking and glare at the Potter boy, who his right arm happens to be soaking wet. "Do I look ok?"

"I'm so sorry. Here take my cloak." He removes his cloak and puts it around me. I pulled the cloak closer to me. Even though I was beyond mad at the boy, I was freezing.

I hear someone laughing out loud from a nearby boat.

"Would you look at that? Potter is helping his little new _girlfriend_."

I feel my face heating up, and I can't decide whether it was from anger or embarrassment. I put my head down, half wishing I wasn't pulled out of the lake.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" I heard Potter yell. And at that moment I realized that my stay at Hogwarts is going to be, if anything, interesting with Potter around. And I'm not really looking forward to it.

_End Flashback_

I look at disbelief at Alice. "The only thing Potter did to me in first year was cause me to fall in the lake, and be humiliated in front of the whole school!"

That day really was the worst day of my life. The minute we walked into the Great Hall to be sorted I felt like a wet deer caught in the spotlight.

"He pulled you out, apologized, _and_ gave you his cloak Lily."

"He just didn't want to get in trouble for what he did. He shouldn't have been so reckless, trying to jump into a moving boat." I argued back. That's just how Potter was and always will be reckless.

Black snorted. "He took a week detention from McGonagall before the term even started when she was about to scold you for coming in wet Evans."

"And he deserved it!" They can not possibly believe that Potter did something _nice _to me. He caused me to fall in the lake…though the cloak did make me warmer…

Black sighed "Ok fine, how about in third year when he saved you from Malfoy?"

_Flashback_

This can not be happening. Please tell me this isn't happening. Why didn't Alice wake me up? McGonagall is going to kill me for being late. I'm running down the hall trying to get to class to catch at least the last 10 minutes of Transfiguration. I start walking faster. I turn the corner, and run straight into a wall.

"Ommph" Yep, my butt is definitely going to have a bruise tomorrow. My bookbag falls and my wand rolls out to the end of the hall.

"Will you look at that? The mudblood has finally found her place."

I look up and realize that the 'wall' is actually a boy. Standing in front of me is the Slytherin prince himself, with his wand pointing at me, and my wand out of my reach. Oh. Just. _Bloody. _Perfect. Can my day get any worse?

"Leave her alone Malfoy."

And it just did.

I turn my head around from my spot on the floor, and I see Potter standing behind me with his wand pointing straight at Malfoy. I smack my forehead. Stupid book I was reading last night, stupid Alice, stupid class, stupid Lily, stupid Mal-

"Come to save your little mudblood girlfriend Potter? You sure do follow her around like a sad little lovesick puppy. You probably asked to leave class so you can have some alone time with her."

VERY stupid Malfoy. Stupid…

"At least I don't get mistaken for a girl so much that I can actually _get _a girlfriend, Lucia…I mean _Lucius._"

Pott-WHAT?! My head shoots up. Did he just imply that I'm his….oh I can't even think it. I stare between the two boys. If looks could kill, both Malfoy and Potter would be in the down under by now. The tension in the air makes me decide to stay quiet (I'll deal with Potter later), praying that some miracle will occur and this whole thing ends with no one harmed.

Fat chance, but a girl can dream.

Both are holding on to their wands so tightly that their knuckles are turning white. I'm sitting on the ground sandwiched between two boys who want to hex each other to oblivion, with a wand pointing straight at me, in an empty hall. If I ever make it out of this alive, I am never reading a book till 3 am again, ever.

Malfoy glares at Potter, and I can see his wand hand twitching. Not a good sign, nope not at all.

"Let's see if you still like your filthy little girlfriend once she's out of the hospital wing." Malfoy starts to raise his wand to cast some unknown curse…on me.

Merlin Potter, do something! I close my eyes expecting to next open them in heaven, when I feel someone come in front of me; and the bell to signal the end of class rings. I open my eyes to find Potter standing in front of me and Malfoy lowering his wand. I can hear the students starting to come out of their classes.

"You and your mudblod won't be so lucky next time Potter." Malfoy practically spits out, and walks away.

I get up, grab my bookbag and wand, and start running to my next class; ignoring Potter calling me to wait.

_End Flashback_

I sit silently, and I can feel three pairs of eyes on me. I remember after that day I couldn't make eye contact with Potter for over a week; even though he tried countless times to talk to me. And I still don't know whether it was because I was angry, or because I was confused. I remember my heart skip a beat when I opened my eyes and I found him standing in front of me. I blamed it on being scared and nervous all at once. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he came in front of me instead of hexing Malfoy…and I still don't know why.

I continue thinking to myself, until Alice's voice breaks my thoughts.

"Lily?"

I look up at her "Huh?" I can see Black smirking.

"You ok there Evans? You kind of spaced out on us. Thinking about James-y boy?"

I glare at Black. That boy can be really annoying.

"Well, it was Malfoy. And James would have done that for anyone."

It came out more of a question than a statement. Wait did I just call Potter, James? There really must have been something off in today's dinner; I'm going to have to go talk to Dumbledore. Hopefully no one noticed. I look up and see Black's smirk grow to cover half his face, Alice looking as if school got cancelled, and Remus with a knowing smile on his face. I really do have the worst luck.

"You really think that Evans?" Why couldn't Black have been born in Australia or somewhere far, far away from England?

"It doesn't mean anything! It was probably based more on hatred to Malfoy than anything." I argue back, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of my head telling me otherwise. I look at Remus, the more mature one of the group of kidnappers. He's smart, he'll see what I'm trying to say.

"Keep thinking that Lily, you might believe it one day." What ever happened to nice, sweet Remus? I guess once a Marauder, always a Marauder. And would he wipe that freaking knowing smile off his face?!

"Fine! So he helped me that one time. Happy?" Maybe with me admitting this I can leave. I am really getting tired…

Alice smiles, "Actually Lily yes we are."

"Good, can I go back to my warm bed now?" And ignore that this ever happened…

"Not a chance Lily." I really am questioning Alice's friendship. "There are still other things to mention. Plus I know you. You'd just go, and tomorrow you'd pretend that nothing ever happened."

Curse Alice for knowing me so well.

"What could possibly still be there for you to mention?"

"Remember that one time in fifth year when someone stole your secret stash of SugarQuills?"

Oh do I remember. I was about to hex everyone and everything within a two feet radius when I didn't find my box. No one takes my SugarQuills and lives to tell the tale.

"And remember when the next day you found two large boxes of SugarQuills on your bed with a coupon from Honeydukes with a supply of SugarQuills till the end of the year?"

I nod. I remember praising who ever sent that to me. There was so much, I still have a lot in my trunk. By the way, I need to remember to take some with me tomorrow, double History of Magic; they're a lifesaver in that class. Anyways, it was one of the sweetest things ever done for me. If the person who gave it to me comes up to me right now and asks me to go out with him, assuming it's a guy, I'd agree in a heart-

"That was James."

beat—What?! I stare at Alice in disbelief. She laughs at me.

"He…what…how…_why?_"

I know he always tried to impress and flatter me. But that was just because I was a challenge for him, it meant nothing. Why would he do anything like this? He didn't even write his name on the box or anything. He just gave them to me…

Black laughs. "It sure took him quiet a bit of negotiating with the owner of Honeydukes to get that coupon, took him almost all night. But Prongs is a stubborn boy."

He spent the whole night trying to get that…for _me?_ No, that can't be possible. The Potter I know would never do that. He would do something to show off in front of the whole school, to draw attention to himself, _anything_ but to do something so….so….sweet.

I start shaking my head vigorously; trying to get any thoughts out of my head. It is all too confusing, and I don't want to deal with it. I decide to that I've had enough. I'm going back to bed.

I stand up and look at the three, "I admire your persistence, but he'll always be Potter to me. I have no feelings but annoyance towards him."

Sure you don't, you're just scared that you are realizing that James isn't as bad as you thought.

No I am not! And it's Potter and will always be Potter!

You know you don't really think that. You just don't want to admit that you're wrong.

Oh this is ridiculous I am NOT continuing this argument….with myself.

I shake my head again and look up at the three. I'm taken aback at the look of pure anger I see on Black's face.

"Merlin Evans! I will never know what James sees in you? Don't you see that you're killing him? He's tried everything he can think of to get your attention and all you do is be a completely prat towards him!"

"I am not a prat! Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed and ignoring that this ever happened!" I turn around and start to head towards the girls' staircase. Again ignoring a nagging voice in my head telling me that what Black said is true.

"Lily, wait."

I stop, but I refuse to turn around. Remus comes and stands behind me.

"One last thing."

I sigh, still not turning around. "What?"

"Sixth year, full moon."

I turn around so fast that my braid hits my face. I stare at Remus, ignoring Alice's confused look, surprised that _he_ would bring this up.

_Flashback_

Bloody Marauders. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be walking down the freezing cold halls after hours, in my pajamas.

Well, technically it's not their fault completely. I was sitting next to my window looking out at the grounds, (it's a full moon tonight, and the view was beautiful), when I saw three figures running out towards the Whomping Willow. I automatically recognized Potter's messy hair. I grabbed my wand and ran out of the Gryffindor tower, determined to find out what they are doing.

As I reach the Whomping Willow, I notice a small trap door closing and the Willow completely still. I approach the Willow cautiously. If I die, I'll be blaming the Marauders. I get to the trap door and enter it.

It is pitch black, so I take out my wand. _"Lumos"_ I walk down the tunnel slowly. I see a door at the end with light coming from inside. I head towards the door, and just as I reach out to open the door, I hear a loud piercing scream. My heart starts to beat twice as fast. I open the door. And I freeze.

I'm staring straight into the most amber eyes I've ever seen. But they're not human eyes. In front of me is a werewolf.

Oh. God.

My brain completely freezes, I start to shake like crazy and I can't move; even as the werewolf starts to come towards me. A large shaggy black dog comes in view and tackles the werewolf, and they start to fight each other. Claws clashing and teeth piercing into eachothers skin, and I still can't move. Suddenly I'm met with deep chocolate brown eyes, of a stag. I scream.

The stag starts to push me out of the room. When I don't move, it takes hold of my shirt with its teeth and throws me on its back. I hit my head on the wall, and I feel myself fading to blackness as the stag continues to run out of the tunnel.

I am fading in and out of consciousness, until I feel myself being dropped on the ground. I slightly open my eyes to see the same brown eyes looking at me with concern, but it was on the face of James Potter instead.

Then all I see is darkness.

_____________

I open my eyes to find the sun shining in. I sit up and hold my pounding head. Urgh…I feel like I got run over by a hippogriff. I look around and realize that I'm in my bed in the Gryffindor tower. What happened last night? I can't remember…I suddenly get flashbacks. Amber eyes, werewolf, dog, brown, stag, James.

Oh my God. I jump out of bed and head towards the door to go find Potter. I exit the common room with the intention to get to the Great Hall in record time, when I run straight into something and start to lose my balance. I feel someone reach out and help me steady myself.

"Whoa there Evans, no need to hurt anyone."

I look up and see the one person I never thought I'd be so anxious to see.

"Potter!"

He smirks, "Yep that's my name."

I realize that Potter still has his hands on my arms. I step back feeling awkward, ignoring the warm feeling in my arms. Even though I have a million questions to ask, I'm suddenly speechless.

"Umm..."

Potter smiles, "I'm guessing you want answers?"

I look at him and nod.

"How about we go somewhere we won't be overheard?"

Again I just nod. Potter takes my hand and starts to pull me down the hall. And I don't know why….but I don't pull away. I convince myself that it's just because I want answers…I think.

We reach an empty classroom and go inside. Potter lets go of my hand and turns to face me.

"So…" I can tell he wants me to bring up what happened. Can't he just tell me right away?

I sigh. Suddenly I just start saying everything I had on my mind "Why was there a werewolf? Who is the werewolf? Where did the dog come from? Where did the stag go? How did you end up in front of me? Why were you even near sneaking out to a place where there is a werewolf? You idiot! You could have been hurt, bitten, _killed_. What were you idiots thinking? Nothing that's what-"

I feel a hand on my mouth.

"Slow down there Evans. I can only answer one question at a time." Potter laughs.

I sigh. "What happened last night James?" I don't even notice that I called him by his first name.

James suddenly looks very serious. I shrink back from the intensity in his eyes. I just notice…his eyes are such a chocolaty brown…

"Lily, if I tell you, you have to promise that not a word of this goes out to _anyone_. No one at all, not even Alice."

I nod. "I promise."

James starts to pace around. "To put if very simply the werewolf and the animals that you saw, were the Marauders."

I gasp. I open my mouth to say something, but he doesn't give me chance.

"Back in first year when we first started the Marauders, we noticed Remus disappearing every month. When we asked him about it he kept making excuses about going to his aunts' funeral. But we didn't buy it; there are only so many aunts one can have pass away within a months span of each other. We noticed that he always was pale and tired around the same time each month, and that he hated to go outside at night while the moon was out."

I remember noticing that too, but I just thought it was because he was ill when he was younger or something. My eyes widen, noticing the point James is getting at.

"So we put two and two together by second year and we figured out that he is a werewolf. We confronted him and it took us a while to convince him that we didn't really care. Then one day Peter was doing a Defense essay on werewolves in the library the night before it was due, when he came to us running. He had read something about werewolves being able to control their mind more when there are around other animals. So me, Sirius and Peter decided to become animagi."

They did what? Are they crazy? That's not even possible at our age!

"It took us quite a bit of mishaps and three years, but we did it. And since then every full moon we're out there with Remus." He stops pacing, stands in front of me and smiles.

I stare at him in shock, disbelief, amazement…so then that means the dog…

"The dog?"

"That was Sirius, hence the name Padfoot. And Peter is a rat, again hence the name Wormtail."

"So, the stag?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure I know the answer.

James bows at me, "Prongs at your service."

I hold my head from all the info that is know swarming inside of it. Remus is a werewolf, the Marauders are illegal animagi, and Potter saved my life. I owe my life to James Potter.

"After you become unconscious, I carried you upstairs to your room. You weren't hurt badly, just a small bump."

I stand silent, not knowing what to say or, to be honest, think.

"Lily?"

I look at James, "It's just how, _why?"_

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing if it was Alice who is a werewolf."

From his voice, I felt that if he was asked to die for his friends, he would. I suddenly see a different side of James Potter that I'm not used to, but it's not one that I necessarily don't like.

I nod.

"Well," he claps his hands together, "now that that is settled. We should go down to the Great Hall; we might be able to catch the last five minutes of breakfast. If Sirius didn't eat everything, he does eat like a dog." He winks at me and starts to head to the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turns back around.

"Remember Lily, you promised."

"And I keep my promises."

"Oh, by the way, you should talk to Remus. He feels really bad and is worried that you might hate him."

"But I would never! I don't care that he's a werewolf once a month. He's still the same guy." How could Remus think such a thing?! What does he think of me?

James smiles genuinely, "I know you wouldn't."

My heart skips a beat. For some reason, it means a lot that James thinks that.

James turns and leaves. I'm left thinking to myself, when I suddenly remember something and race out after him.

"Potter!"

He turns around, and raises an eyebrow.

"How did you get up the girls staircase?"

He just smirks and leaves me standing by myself.

_End Flashback_

Oh God. I _**have **_been a prat. A very, large, insensitive prat. James has done all this for me, even though he is annoying at times, and I just respond with bitterness. I guess I tried to mask my feelings…

Wait, _feelings?_ Do I have feelings for him? I mean my heart does seem to beat faster around him since the sixth year fiasco, and when he touched me my skin felt warm….

Oh bugger. I like James Potter.

I put my hands over my face. "Urgh I've been such a witch!"

Black looks at me confused, "Ahh, Evans you **are **a witch."

Alice laughs, "Muggle expression. You know green, pimple-covered, yellow-teeth witches?"

I look up at Remus while Alice and Black start arguing about muggle impressions of witches. "I've really messed up haven't I Remus?"

He smiles, "You can still fix it you know. It's not too late."

Admitting to myself that I was wrong is one thing, but having to say it to James…why is the world turned against me?! Now I wish **I** was born Australia.

We hear footsteps coming down the boys' staircase. Please don't be…

"Guys Prongs is coming!"

We turn around to see an out of breath Peter standing at the bottom of the staircase. And within a few seconds, James appears behind him. Oh no.

"Prongsie boy! How are you doing this lovely evening?" Black really needs to work on weaving around awkward situations.

"Padfoot, never call me Prongsie again. What are you guys doing down here at," he looks at the clock, "3 o'clock in the morning?" He sees me and Alice, "Lily and Alice are here too? What is this, a party and I wasn't invited?"

"Well you see Prongs," he pauses, probably trying to come up with a likely story to tell, "Moony, Wormtail, Alice and I were just leaving. See you at breakfast!"

The four of them leave, but not without either winking (Black) or smiling at me. Those cowards…

James smiles amused, "Should I even ask?"

I can't help but laugh. "Probably not."

"Well, I best be getting back to bed. Night Evans."

He turns around to start going back upstairs. I guess it's now or never. I am so going to regret this.

"James, wait."

He turns back around and looks at me confused. Merlin shoot me now.

"Um…I wanted…I just…" Why is this so hard?

"Lily?" And why did he have to say my name _like that_.

"I wanted to say…I'm…I'm sorry." There I said it.

"For what?" Can't he just figure it out on his own? Isn't he supposed to be the second smartest in our year?!

I sigh, "I'm sorry for being a prat."

"Lily what are you talking about?"

"Ok just hear me out, cause I don't think I'll be able to say this again." He nods. "It's been brought to my attention that I've been a complete prat to you. You've been nothing but nice and sweet to me, though you do get annoying with all your bloody pranks, and I've just been an old bitter witch. And I just realized that I was mean to cover my, sort of, um, feelings for you." My face turns a bright red. Why did I say that? He'll hate me now. "And I'm sorry."

I look at James to find him gaping like a fish. We stand in silence for a few minutes. Oh great, now he hates me and I just spilled my deepest secret to him. This is so embarrassing.

"Um…That's all I wanted to say. I guess I'll see you at breakfast." I start walking towards the staircase, when I feel someone pull me back.

"Lily, are you serious? You're not just playing with me are you?"

"No, I really am-"

I'm suddenly pulled into the most bone-crushing hug. I warp my arms around James and rest my head on his shoulder.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that Lily."

I smile and pull back. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Will you come with me to the next Hogsmeade trip?"

James grins widely. "I'd love to."

"Well, I'll see you at breakfast. Goodnight James."

"Night Lily"

I reach the bottom of the staircase and stop. I'll blame lack of sleep for this tomorrow. I go back to James, kiss him on the cheek, and run upstairs to my room. I can hear James cheering in the common room.

Remind me to later thank Black for kidnapping me.

**A/N: See that little button in the bottom? Yeah that one. Go ahead and press it. Please :D**


End file.
